A Chimera's Long Forgotten Joy
by KasaneNero
Summary: Ted is a 33 year old and has forgotten about the night he lost his sister . He will soon recover his long forgotten memories he used to cherish . WARNING : Lemons and Languague


First Story so go easy on me for any mistakes please !

A/N : I own none of the UTAU's or VOCALOID's except for my own creation , Ketsueki no koe

Chapter 1

Ted Kasane was a normal now 33 year old . His birthday was last month . Today he decided to call his friend Ketsueki to do a 'job'

" C'mon man , lets break in to the woman's house . You know it will be fun ! " Ted told his friend .

" No way , that lady is evil . She would kill you then feed you to the crows . " Ketsueki replied .

" Ok , I guess your sister Shikon would love to . "

There was a long awkward silence on the line .

" Alright , it can't kill me to come with you . " Ketsueki finally decided .

_11:48 PM_ DST

They approached the lady's house with slight worry . It was a eerie sight to see it up close . Sure , both of the guys had seen it at a distance but right up to it . Now that was something else , the windows were busted and cracked . The lights barely light up and the concrete walkway was cracked .

" You sure you want to do this Ted ? "

Ted didn't reply to his friend and somehow pulled a crowbar out of nowhere and pried the door open .

" Answer your question ? " He said

Ketsueki nodded . He could have sworn he saw something with the same hair as Ted run through the house . He shrugged it off thinking he was just nervous .

They ventured in and the house wasn't much better on the insides . Ted turned to his friend who was clearly visible with the moonlight reflecting off his almost metallic long blonde hair .

" Might want to wear this . " Ted said as he pulled out a Russian style trapper hat .

" Why ? " Ketsueki replied .

" Because your hair is like freaking sunlight ! " Ted whispered loudly .

" Ughhh . Fine . " Ketsueki replied disgusted .

They walked another five feet when a rock was thrown out of the darkness and hit Ketsueki in the head knocking him out cold . Ted rushed over to his now unconscious friend laying on the floor .

" Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm...Apppppplllleesss . " He said in a clear state of shock / unconsciousness

" Ketsueki get up ! I need you to have my back ! " Ted said very terrified .

Ted pulled out his suppressed .45 M1911 and looked around then yelled .

" WHERE ARE YOU YOU STUPID BITCH ! " He yelled at the top of his lungs .

And then a hand covered his mouth from behind . Ted tried to bite it with his razor sharp teeth but failed to after the person punched him in the jaw . He felt excruciating pain as his jaw broke in to tiny pieces . Fortunately for him , he was a chimera and was different . One thing about this chimera was that he could heal abnormally quick . So fifteen seconds later he was back at it . But then as he turned around a person kicked him in the chest knocking the wind out of him . The person was very much like him and almost his age . She had two curly pigtails on each side of her head and had two chimera wings like him .

" Who are you and why have you broken into my house . " She said angrily .

" Why did you throw a rock at my friend and I will answer you ! " Ted said even angrier .

" First thing that came to mind now talk before I put one in your mouth ! "

' Sassy bitch ' Ted thought bitterly . " Ted , Ted Kasane . Now yours . "

" Teto Kasane . " She replied .

" I had a sister with that name . She was seperated from me when I was 7 . " Ted said .

" Same happened to me about a brother like you . What is your favorite food and color ? " Teto asked curiously .

" Blood Red and French Bread . " Ted said .

' OMFG ' , it IS him . " Your are my brother I know . " Teto said before collapsing to hug Ted and crying in between sobs while Ted did the exact same .

" You know , I have a few extra bedrooms in this old mansion if you want to stay the night . " Teto said casually .

" Sure thing just let me drop Ketsueki off . " Ted replied then left carrying Ketsueki on his shoulder .

Teto watched was her brother carried him home . She waited 30 minutes then Ted was back .

" I will show you around , you can live here as long as you want . No taxes or payments . All free . " Teto explained about the house . Teto went on , " This bedroom will be your bedroom right here beside mine . You can fix it up how ever you want it . I don't care . It's America isn't it ? " Teto said showing Ted his room . " Come over to my room once you have moved in . I have something for you . " Teto walked back into her room . Ted unpacked and changed into his night clothes which was some winter long wool pants and a tee shirt with a Chimera on it . He walked over to Teto's room to find her in a Lingerie bra and panties . " Oh , already unpacked , sit over here on the bed right here . " She said . He went over beside her and sat down . She then preceeded to grab his face and kiss him . Startled at first he didn't know what to think but then gave in to it and brung her over to the bed . He undone her bra and suckled her tit and she moaned . he helped get rid of her panties and tossed those aside . She then stripped him and said " I know you want to , go ahead . Though it is my first time so be gentle " She said . Ted nodded and slowly went in . She looked like she was in pain so he stopped . He waited until she seemed fine then went right back to doing it . He finished and she did too . They got up and kissed again before each taking a shower . After that they said goodnight and went to bed .

_Ok so first story , first chapter . Please review and tell me if you want more stories and of who or tell me what I could do better ._


End file.
